Partie 1 : Soren et Shinon
by aurelle-fanfic-writter
Summary: Tout est écrit dans le prologue donc venez le lire ! Je ne sais pas encore comment va évoluer l'histoire exactement mais pas de death fic en tout cas .
1. Prologue

Partie 1 : Soren et Shinon .

rating : M ( sera peut être à changer plus tard ) .

disclamer : les personnages de Fire Emblem ne m'appartiennent , a mon plus grand désarroi et à leur plus grande joie .

* * *

Sûrement la première fanfic du genre : Soren X shinon !

Bon , je sais que c'est improbable, je n'ai joué qu'à Fire Emblem 10 et pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ( Certaines fan-fictions de ce site le prouve aussi ) . Mais le mot "impossible" n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire ! Je vais rendre possible l'impossible ! ... Le mot "impossible" est dans mon vocabulaire tout compte fait ...

Je disais donc " sûrement la première du genre" car je ne lis que les fan-fictions en français...

Ah , si il y a un fanfiction sur le couple Soren X Shinon , prévenez moi , j'irai la lire !

aussi , les chiffres entre parenthèses marque le numéro des questions ou remarques de ma voix intérieure . Elles seront notées en bas de page . Si je doit faire des allusions à des moments de l'histoire de Fire Emblem ou d'un autre jeux , ce sera mis etre crochets .

Trêve de blabla inutile et place au prologue !

* * *

**Prologue : Le choix des mercenaires .**

Le fort des mercenaires de Greil était calme , très calme ... Sûrement trop calme même ... La cause ? Une réunion de la plus grande importance entre les mercenaires . Ces derniers étaient tous assis autour de la tabla . Tous ... Ou presque . En effet , Shinon et , aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Soren manquaient à l'appel .

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce . Ce fut Ike qui le rompit au bout de quelques instants :

- Vous savez tous pourquoi nous faisons cette réunion sans Soren et Shinon. Ils passent leur temps à se disputer et en viennent parfois aux mains ... (1) Cependant , c'est toujours Shinon qui commence ...

- C'est vrai que Shinon commence toujours mais Soren répond toujours aux insultes et provocations de Shinon , dit Mist .

- Ike , Mist a raison , Soren est aussi coupable que Shinon , renchérit Titania . (2)

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire , Titania , répondit calmement Ike . Je sais qu'ils sont aussi coupables l'un que l'autre ...

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? On ne peut pas les forcer à s'entendre ... fit remarquer Rolf .

- Non... Du moins ... Pas directement ...

- Oh ... Notre cher capitaine aurait-il une brillante idée ? demanda Mia

- Approchez vous que je vous explique en détails . dit Ike avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux .

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le soir venu , Ike réunit à nouveau les mercenaires en incluant , cette fois , Soren et Shinon . Comme pendant la précédente réunion , un silence pesant régnait . Et comme lors de la précédente réunion ,ce fût Ike qui le romput :

- Je vous ai réunis ce soir pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important ...

- Tu nous a réunis pour nous annoncer que tu fout l'espèce d'incapable qui nous sert de stratège à la porte ? demanda Shinon d'un ton faussement innocent .

- Si il y a quelqu'un à foutre dehors , c'est bien toi ! Lança soren

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi moi et pas toi ? Tu te crois mieux que les autres ? rétorqua Shinon

- tu - commenca Soren

- Non mais vous allez arrêter oui ?! cria Ike

Soren et Shinon se turent . Ike était visiblement de mauvaise humeur , ce qui étai inhabituel chez lui .

- Bon ,maintenant que vous avez fini , reprit Ike , Je peux vous dire ce que j'ai à vous dire . On a profité que vous ne soyez pas là pour faire une réunion entre nous

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi sans moi ? demandèrent en choeur Soren et Shinon

Les deux mercenaires se fusillèrent du regard .Ike s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer leur attention à nouveau :

-Si on ne vous a pas inclus à la réunion de ce matin , c'est parce qu'elle vous concernait .

Shinon voulu ouvir la bouche mais Ike l'en empêcha :

- Pas un mot ! ... Je disais donc que la réunion de ce matin vous concernait ... Vous passez votre temps à vous disputer et on commence à vraiment en avoir marre de vos enfantillages ... On a donc décidé de vous envoyer en mission spéciale ... Juste tous les deux ...

- Même pas en rêve ! crièrent le deux concernés à l'unisson .

S'en suivit un nouveau fusillement du regard entre les deux mercenaires . Shinon reprit :

- Je refuse d'aller en mission avec ce mage de pacotille (3)

- Et moi je refuse d'y aller avec cet archer débile !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dis l'archer débile ?

- Ca suffit tout les deux ! Cria Ike

- ...

- ...

- Bon ... Vous avez deux solutions ... Soit vous faites cette mission ensemble , soit ...

- Soit ? demanda Shinon

- Soit ... Je serai obligé de ...

- De .. ? demanda Soren

- Soit je serai obligé de vous mettre à la porte ...

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les deux concernés .

- Vous avez bien entendu . Ca ne me plaît pas plus que ça mais on en a vraiment marre de vos enfantillage donc soit vous faites cette mission , soit je vous met à la porte . C'est la décision des mercenaires de Greil .

* * *

(1) Vous voyez vraiment Soren et Shinon se battre à mains nues ? Surtout Soren ?

(2) 1, 2 , 3 , 4 ... Et cinq ! Cinq noms de mercenaires dans une phrase ! Bitch please ! XD .

(3) référence à " Chroniques du Monde Émergé " où Nihal appelle Sennar mage de Pacotille lors d'une dispute .

Voilà !


	2. Chapter 1

GOMENASAI ! Je sais que j'aurais du poster ce chapitre y a environ ... Un mois ? Ou plus peut être ... Bon , j'ai vraiment du retard mais c'est pas vraiment ma faute , un peu quand même mais ... J'ai eu beaucoup , beaucoup de travail pour l'école donc pas le temps d'écrire ... Pour les chapitres suivants , j'essayerai de mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ( peut être toutes les semaines puisque la période est terminée et que j'ai de nouveau ma wii pour jouer à Fire Emblem et avoir plein d'idées ! ^^ )

Sinon , Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Un accord ? _**

" Soit vous faites cette mission ensemble soit je vous met à la porte ! "

cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Soren et Shinon . Ce dernier s'en fichait de devoir partir , il survivrait seul . La seule chose qui le dérangeait était qu'il allait devoir laisser son élève derrière lui , et il s'y était attaché à ce gamin .

Soren quant à lui ne pouvait s'imaginer une vie autre que celle qu'il partageait avec les mercenaires de Greil . Le plus insupportable était d'avoir entendu Ike lui dire ça ... Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : il avait pris cette décision en tant que chef des mercenaires et non en tant qu'ami .

De plus , il était vrai qu'ils avaient dépassés les bornes ... Mais c'était à chaque fois Shinon qui commençait ! Que devait-il faire ? Se laisser insulter sans rien dire ? Plutôt mourir ! Soren avait sa fierté et jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait laissé faire ! Et encore moins par cet archer stupide et arrogant !

Après la réunion , Soren et Shinon étaient restés dans la salle , pensifs . Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que les autres étaient partis .

Au bout de quelques minutes , se rendant compte du calme environnant , ils relevèrent la tête . Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et partirent tous deux dans leurs chambres respectives .

Soren s'allongea sur son lit . Il n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit , il pensait trop à ce qu'Ike avait dit plus tôt . La seule solution pour rester était de travailler en équipe avec Shinon ... Comment Ike pouvait-il imaginer une telle équipe ?! Shinon et lui , travailler en équipe ? Était-ce seulement possible qu'ils s'entendent plus de trente secondes ? Mais bon , c'était la seule solution pour qu'ils restent chez les mercenaires ...

Shinon , pendant ce temps , n'avait rien fait non plus . Non pas que la pensée de quitter les mercenaires le préoccupe plus que cela mais il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner son élève comme ça . Seulement , pour pouvoir rester , il devait travailler en équipe avec le mage ... Et ça , ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Qu'Est-ce qu'Ike était encore aller imaginer ? Qu'en faisant cette mission ils n'allaient plus se disputer ? Si c'est la cas , il est vraiment con ! (1)

C'est à cet instant que Shinon eu une idée . Une mauvaise idée . Si lui ne s'inquiétait pas de devoir partir , le mage , lui , en était terrifié . Alors , pourquoi ne pas lui proposer un accord ? Bien sûr , il n'accepterait pas du premier coup et après , il voudrait renégocier les termes de ce dit accord . Cependaannt , Shinon pourrait quand même faire ce qu'il voulait .

Il sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Soren . Il devait se montrer convainquant s'il voulait avoir ce qu'il voulait . Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte de la chambre du mage . Ce dernier , surpris de voir Shinon devant sa porte , se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici :

- Qu'est ce que tu fout ici ?

- Je souhaite te parler . Puis-je entrer ?

Shinon était poli . Et Soren le savait , l'équation " Shinon + Politesse = mauvais coup " était vrai ! Il se mis donc sur ses gardes .

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis , te parler .

- De quoi ?

- De cet mission qu'Ike nous a assigné .

Soren regarda l'archer pendant quelques instants . Déjà , un Shinon poli c'est mauvais signe mais si en plus il se met à parler de mission avec un air niais sur le visage , mieux vaut-il faire attention à ce qu'on fait ...

- Tss . Entre .

- Merci .

Shinon entra et fut impressionné par le nombre incalculable de livres présents dans la pièce . Il y en avait partout , aux mur , sur le bureau , la bibliothèque , sur le lit et sous le lit même . Cependant , il se reprit bien vite : il avait un objectif .

-Donc , de quoi tu veux me parler ? Et arrête avec ta fausse politesse , ça me rend malade !

- Si tu le prend comme ça ... T'sais quoi , stupide mage ? J'ai un accord à te proposer .

- Un accord ? demanda seulement Soren , décidant de ne pas relever l'insulte de l'archer .

- Oui , un accord . Tu sais , moi je m'en fiche de devoir partir mais je sais que toi , tu veux absolument rester . Alors je me suis dit qu'il ne serait pas bien de t'empêcher de rester ici , par caprice .

- Shinon ...

- Oui ?

- Soit t'as de la fièvre , soit t'es devenu encore plus con qu'avant !

Shinon décida lui aussi de ne pas relever et continua :

- Donc , comme je le disais , j'ai un accord .

- Et c'est quoi cet accord ?

- Hé bien , disons que ...

- Oui ?

- J'accepte de faire cette mission à quelques petites conditions ...

- Pfff ... Lesquelles ?

- Premièrement , l'argent de cet mission est uniquement pour moi .

- Si tu veux , je m'en fiche .

- Deuxièmement , tu devras te débrouiller , je ferai en aucun cas ta nounou et ne t'aiderai pas même si tu le demande .

- Ca , j'en avais pas l'attention de toute façon !

- Et troisièmement ...

- Troisièmement ?

- Tu feras tout ce que je te dirai sans broncher !

- Ca , sûrement pas !

- Hé bien , tant pis , tu seras mis à la porte aussi . Réfléchis bien , tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour me donner une réponse .

Sur ces mots , Shinon se leva et s'avança vers la porte . Il s'arrêta cependant à l'entrée de la porte . Il se retourna et fit face à Soren :

- Juste comme ça mais ... Tu sais que si tu n'accepte pas tu seras mis à la porte ?

- Si t'as plus rien à me dire , dégage !

- Ok , ok , pas besoin de s'énerver .

Shinon parti pour de bon cette fois . Soren lui repensait à ce qu'Ike avait dit et à ce que Shinon lui avait proposé . Que Shinon prenne la récompense de cette mission , il s'enfichait . Qu'il ne l'aide pas , il s'en fichait aussi , il n'avait de toutes façons pas prévu de lui demander son aide . Mais faire tout ce qu'on lui demandais , ça c'était trop pour lui ! Pourquoi pas le faire mettre une robe et danser avec lui tant qu'on y est !? Cependant , Soren savait que Shinon ne lâcherai pas l'affaire comme ça et qu'il maintiendrai sa position mais peut être pourrait-il négocier ...

Soren se coucha sur son lit et décida de reporter cette négociation au lendemain dès l'aube . Ike leur avait demander de donner une réponse le lendemain à midi et il espérai de tout cœur qu'elle serait positive .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain , à l'aube , Soren se leva , bien déterminé à renégocier cet " accord " comme l'appelais Shinon . Il s'habilla rapidement et alla trouver l'archer . Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte après avoir insulté la porte , son lit , le sol et , pour une raison inconnue , ses vêtements . Il toisa le jeune mage quelques instants et se souvenant lui avoir dit de venir lui donner une réponse pour l'accord , l'invita à entrer .

Soren fut stupéfié de voir une chambre rangée . Rien par terre , rien sur le bureau n rien sur le lit ou sous le lit , l'archer semblait légèrement maniaque sur les bords , même s'il n'y laissait rien paraître . Soren se senti soudain gêné d'avoir une chambre comme la sienne . Il fit ramener à la réalité par Shinon :

- Bon , ta réponse ?

- Je suis d'accord de te laisser la récompense de la mission et de ne pas te demander de l'aide ce que , je me répète , je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de faire .

- Et pour " je ferai tout ce que tu veux " ?

- Ca , c'est non .

- Tant pis alors , moi qui pensait que tu voulait rester parmi les mercenaires ... J'ai du me tromper ...

- Shinon , on pourrais pas ... Discuter de ça ? Négocier ? demanda Soren dégouté de devoir presque supplier l'archer .

- Négocier ? Mmm ... Je sais pas ... Que me proposes-tu ?

- Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça !

- Tout ce que je veux ?

- Oui ...

- Intéressant .

Soren n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements . Et ça se révéla justifié ! :

- Et si ...

- O-oui ?

- Si ce que je voulais était ton corps ? Que ferais-tu ?

Soren sous le choc ne pu répondre tout de suite . Shinon vouloir son corps ? Non , l'archer se foutait encore de sa gueule comme à chaque fois !

- Tss ! Plutôt mourir !

- Bonne réaction ! Sinon , qu'est ce que je peut bien vouloir à part faire de toi mon esclave ? (2)

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?

- Bon , disons que je vais réfléchir à ça et je te dirai quoi plus tard ... (3)

- Mmm ...

Sur ces paroles murement réfléchie , Soren quitta la pièce se demandant ce que cet idiot avait encore derrière la tête ... Il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment .

Shinon s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait demander au mage ... L'idée de le voir faire ce qu'il voulait lui plaisait fort bien mais que pouvait-il lui demander ? Mmm ... Il verrait ça après avoir pris connaissance des détails de la mission .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peu avant midi , Soren et Shinon allèrent trouver Ike pour connaitre les détails de la mission . Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la salle de réunion où Ike les attendait . Il était seul .

- Alors , commença Ike , vous avez pris votre décision ?

- Pourrait-on au moins entendre les détail de la mission avant de prendre une décision ? demanda Shinon

- C'est pas comme si ça allait te faire changer d'avis mais bon . Depuis quelque temps , lors des bals et des soirées données par de riches bourgeois , des jeunes filles disparaissent .

- Disparaissent ?

- Oui , elles disparaissent et jusqu'à maintenant , on n'en a retrouvée qu'une seule ... morte ...

Soren qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la discussion demanda soudain :

- Donc , notre mission c'est de les retrouver ?

- Non , votre mission est de vous rendre à un bal organisé par un puissant duc et de capturé ceux qui enlèvent les jeunes femmes .

- Mais , s'il s'en prennent aux femmes, comment va-t-on faire ?

- Un de vous deux se déguisera en femme .

- Quoi ?!

- Vous avez compris , un de vous deux s'habillera avec une robe gracieusement prêtée par la reine .

- Mais c'est ...

Soren ne pu continuer sa phrase en voyant un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres . Il n'allait tout de même pas ...

- Ike , on peut te donner une réponse un peu plus tard , le temps qu'on ... discute entre nous ?

- Si vous voulez .

A ces mots , Ike sorti de la pièce pour laisser les deux mercenaires discuter . Même si Ike ne doutait pas du fait que Shinon préparait un mauvais coup , il savait que Soren n'était pas idiot au point de faire tout ce que l'archer lui disait de faire .

Dans la pièce , une fois seuls , Shinon entama la "discussion":

- Donc , je sais ce que je veux que tu fasse .

- Laisse moi deviner ... Que je tienne le rôle de la demoiselle ?

- Exactement . A moins que monsieur ne soit trop poule mouillée que pour le faire ...

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?!

- Rien , rien ... Donc , ces termes là , tu les acceptes ou non ?

- ...

- Ohé ! Mage de pacotille , je te cause là !

- C'est qui le mage de pacotille ?! Répète pour voir ! (4)

- Pff ... Alors , les termes de notre accord ?

- Ouais , ils sont corrects ...

- Bon , reste plus qu'à dire à Ike qu'on accepte la mission .

- ...

Soren senti à cet instant qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines ...

* * *

:

(1) Ike : ...

moi : Ike ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ike : Je suis con ?

moi : Mais non ...

voix intérieure : Si tu pose la question , on peut dire que oui ... -"

Ike : Ah bon ... Je savais pas ...

Moi et voix intérieure : * Il est vraiment con ! *

(2) V. I : Esclave sexuel ?

#SBLAM#

Moi : Voix intérieure à la mer ! ... Qu'on aille pas la sauver , elle sert à rien .

(3) Oui , je suis belge donc ce que j'entend par " je te dirai quoi " c'est " je te dirai ce à quoi j'ai pensé" .

(4) V.I. : Je crois que Soren a un lien de parenté avec Edward Elric ...

Moi : Nan ... Qu'est ce que tu fout là , toi ? Je t'avais balancée à la mer !

V.I. : Oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas la mer où t'habite ... Tu m'as juste balancée dans un étang ...

Moi : Shut !


End file.
